


Homesick At Space Camp

by myracingthoughts



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Campy, Darcy Lewis-centric, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Crack, IN SPACE!, S.W.O.R.D., Timeline What Timeline, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: A series of emails in which Darcy Lewis somehow ends up in space, but at least has wifi?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927495
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Letters of Note





	Homesick At Space Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Darcyverse September Epistolary challenge. It also checks off box Y1: Space AU for Darcy Lewis Bingo.

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 6:59:47 AM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** So… About Dinner

Will miss our standing Friday night dinner dates. Probably for a while.

I somehow ended up in space? Still not sure (hence the question mark), but from the porthole in my room, it doesn’t look like I can see earth. I’m not sure we’re even in our solar system. Maybe.

Don’t know if that’s a good sign or a bad sign, but at least I have wifi?

And I think Jane’s here.

So, there’s that.

Love,  
Darcy

* * *

**From:** Dr. Jane Foster <jane.foster@fosterlabs.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 9:39:10 AM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** FWD: WTF

Darcy,

Why did I just get the below panicked email from your boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell him we were heading up here? We signed those contracts WEEKS ago.

I don’t have time to deal with your relationship issues. I have enough of my own, thanks.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

> **From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
>  **Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 7:04:21 AM  
>  **To:** Dr. Jane Foster  
>  **Subject:** ❗WTF
> 
> Jane,
> 
> Any chance you’re actually in space right now? And Darcy is along for the ride???
> 
> Even the tracker I put in her phone isn’t working, sooooooo
> 
> Is this a SWORD thing or is she just avoiding me?????
> 
> C.

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 10:52:47 AM  
**To:** Dr. Jane Foster <jane.foster@fosterlabs.com>  
**Subject:** Re: FWD: WTF

It’s… _s p a c e_ , Jane!

We. Are. In. Space.

HOW?!

In my defense, I totally knew we were going on a new assignment. And sure, I expected a background check, maybe even a PI tail. But, I didn’t really expect to go to sleep one night and wake up in space the next morning

That could have been clearer in the fine print.

And you KNOW I never read the fine print.

PS: … I’ll deal with Clint. Sorrryyyyyyyy

* * *

**From:** Dr. Jane Foster <jane.foster@fosterlabs.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 11:41:43 AM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** FWD: WTF

How are you still not over the space thing?

You know I’m an _astro_ physicist, right?

Let me guess: It wasn’t just the fine print. You didn’t read the paperwork at all, did you?

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 12:05:23 PM  
**To:** Dr. Jane Foster <jane.foster@fosterlabs.com>  
**Subject:** Re: FWD: WTF

And if I hypothetically said no?

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 12:07:09 PM  
**To:** Dr. Jane Foster <jane.foster@fosterlabs.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: FWD: WTF

Ignore my last email. Totally kidding.

Going to go deal with Clint now, byeeeeeee

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 12:20:17 PM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** Re: So… About Dinner

Ok, so I’m really sorry about scaring the shit out of you and not entirely telling you that I’d be in space on some Jane SWORD mission thing for the next month. But IN MY DEFENSE, it was a really long-ass contract, and I haven’t been sleeping lately because YOU snore and now I’m stuck here without you and please don’t be mad at meeeee

Miss you already. We can send some 🍑photos 🍆 later.

D.

* * *

**From:** Abigail Brand <unknown address>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 12:21:02 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** First Official Warning

Darcy Lewis,

This is your first official warning for improper use of the SWORD network. Your second warning will constitute an in-person meeting with HR, and your third and final warning will lead to being banned from SWORD and SHIELD networks and technology for the considerable future.

TLDR; Don’t use our server to send nudes to your boyfriend if you don’t want to lose your job.

Keep it in your pants. It’s three weeks.

Abigail Brand  
Director, SWORD

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 12:25:23 PM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: So… About Dinner

Plz disregard the bit about the photos.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 12:48:01 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: So… About Dinner

:’(

You got in trouble, didn’t you?

Sounds on- _Brand._

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 1:02:38 PM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: So… About Dinner

I can neither confirm nor deny anything (see! I’m learning).

But do you think Natasha would be offended if I dyed my hair green instead of red? Because now I’m starting to rethink my life-long goal of being a Widow.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 1:19:53 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So… About Dinner

From personal experience: flattery will get you absolutely nowhere with Brand.

Plus, I like your hair :(

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 19, 2020 9:49:03 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So… About Dinner

I haven’t heard from you in eight hours and I’m starting to worry about you(r hair).  
And I miss you. Lucky ate another pair of shoes and frankly me trying to be the tough parent just doesn’t work.

PS: Do employer rights extend to space or is it a free-for-all?

PPS: Sorry if I got you in space time-out.

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 8:05:32 AM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** Sorry! I spaced

Hiiiii!

Sorry, we had a Mysterious Spooky Signal (MSS) —apparently that’s a thing out here??— and we’re still trying to figure it out. Something about something called Galactus? Ugh, I can’t keep up with all these memos.

Anyway, how are things back on earth? I miss Lucky already 😢

PS: Oh, and Kate. Tell Kate I miss her.

PPS: I miss you too, you dork.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 8:15:07 AM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Sorry! I spaced

Uh. Darce? You sure you know what you’re getting into? Maybe it was a typo, those space names can get crazy, but like… Galactus is kind of Thanos-level of bad…

Should I be worried here?

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 4:03:23 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Sorry! I spaced

Darcy.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 4:13:01 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Sorry! I spaced

Answer.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 4:23:11 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Sorry! I spaced

Your.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 4:33:55 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Sorry! I spaced

Emali.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 20, 2020 10:13:51 PM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Sorry! I spaced

*Email.

I’d like to know you’re not imploding the universe or anything.

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Saturday, March 21, 2020 10:20:12 AM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** ⚡🐸THROG🐸⚡

You’re such a worrywart. We’re totally fine.

Turns out, there’s this frog named Throg who has the powers of Thor —yeah, I don’t know quite how it works either— and anyway, he swooped in and saved us with his tiny little hammer.

I should have recorded it, but I left my phone in my room while the emergency alarm was going off.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 21, 2020 10:33:51 AM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: ⚡🐸THROG🐸⚡

Sorry, I think your communication got scrambled. Or maybe it’s some kind of space code I’m not familiar with.

Frog with the power of Thor?

* * *

**From:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Saturday, March 21, 2020 10:20:12 AM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: ⚡🐸THROG🐸⚡

Yes, with a miniature hammer and a cape and everything.

His name is Throg.

Try to keep up.

* * *

**From:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Sent:** Friday, March 21, 2020 10:33:51 AM  
**To:** Darcy Lewis <darcyyyyyyyyy@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: ⚡🐸THROG🐸⚡

I have to put up with three more weeks’ worth of this, don’t I?

* * *

**From:** Abigail Brand <unknown address>  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 21, 2020 10:35:06 PM  
**To:** Barton <clint@hawkeye.me>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: ⚡🐸THROG🐸⚡

That’s if we don’t send her back first.

-Brand

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of campy Taserhawk fun! It's a little different from my usual writing, but this was a fun challenge.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/), where I post comic book content, work updates, and behind-the-scenes commentary.


End file.
